


Smile Like You Mean it

by Nivilliain



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Smile! (Villainous), Valiant (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivilliain/pseuds/Nivilliain
Summary: Name: Smile Like You Mean ItFandom: Villainous/VillanosAU: Smile!/ValiantBeta Reader: rachrarRating: E to TeenWarnings: Brainwashing; Torture;Summary: After Zug goes missing, White Hat and Lumencia try to find him. However, they end up in a strange dimension with darkness under its smiling surface.





	1. Chapter 1

Zug was missing.

Maybe it was White Hat’s fault. Maybe he should have kept closer tabs on what Zug did on his days off. Maybe he should have been more restrictive with what Zug could experiment with, but ‘maybes’ wouldn’t undo what had happened.

It had been part of their agreement from the start. Zug would have one day off a week where he’d be able to use the lab for whatever he wished, so long as it didn’t hurt others. That deal had left Zug content enough to work on projects for Heros and other do-gooders.

Had White Hat known Zug had been experimenting with interdimensional travel then he would have stopped him. It was all his fault really. Zug had asked for a genetic sample from White Hat and that’s what allowed his machine to work. If White had known that was what Zug needed a sample for, then he would have told him the truth. The truth being that dimension hopping was a tricky business. Unless you had the EXACT coordinates, you would be lost. Maybe forever.

White Hat let out a small whimper as he rubbed his forehead, looking down at the scorch mark where Zug and his machine had vanished from. It had been weeks since he had last seen his scientist. He refused to believe that Zug had died. Zug was too smart for that. However, as time went on, White began to lose hope more and more. He kept coming back to the lab, hoping the bag-wearing genius would have returned to him.

“You’re in here again?” came a soft voice. White didn’t have to turn around to know it was Lumencia. He didn’t want to see that sad expression on her face again. He didn’t want her to see him crying either.

When he didn’t say anything, Lum hugged White from behind tightly. She nuzzled her face against his back in silent comfort. She too was hurting. He turned around and hugged her properly, nuzzling the top of her fluffy hair to not just comfort her, but himself too.

“We have to find him,” Lumencia said after a few moments.

“Lum-”

“I know you can do it,” Lumencia said through gritted teeth. Her fists balled up, shaking. “I know you can travel to other dimensions! Zug knew too! We HAVE to go find him!”

“There’s no ‘we’, there can’t be.” White Hat said, pulling back. He quickly wiped his eye. “I can’t risk taking you with me. You could get hurt…”

“I can take care of myself-”

“NO!” White gripped her by the arms, shaking her with the movement. “I won’t risk losing you too!”

An uncomfortable silence spread between them for a moment. He slowly let go, knowing he hurt her. Humans were so easy to hurt and that’s what scared him more than anything.

“I have to come with you,” Lumencia said. “I promised myself I’d ALWAYS be by your side, even if it was through danger. And.. and if you don’t take me with you then I’ll… I’ll find a way to follow you myself!”

White Hat looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were wet with tears, but there was a steely strength behind that. Her hands were clenched, her knuckles white as she stood up to White Hat, refusing to back down. She wasn’t weak, and White Hat knew that regardless of his instincts to protect her were. She could hold her own, and her unusually straight and stiff back screamed defiance. He let out a soft sigh once again. “.. I have no choice do I?”

“Nope!” She said, almost cheerfully.

White Hat straightened. “We won’t be able to take 6.2.4 with us. I need him to be a good guard dog. Also, hopping dimensions is… draining. It’ll be hard taking you along. Whatever dimension we end up in we’ll have to stay in until I have enough energy to transport us again.”

Lum nodded, before stepping forwards and softly rubbing his arms. “We’ll find him. Even if it takes us a really, really, reaaaally long time.”

That made White Hat smile a little. “A really, really, really, reaaaallly long time?”

“A really, really, really, really, reaaaalllly long time.”

—

It took them a couple of days to get everything in order. White Hat had to make sure all of his business obligations were fulfilled. Lumencia worked hard in order to double check 6.2.4 would have everything they’d need while her and White were gone.

White Hat had hoped that Lumencia would change her mind and stay, but she seemed even more determined to come than before. So, it had come to the point where he was about to open the portal to the dimension Zug hopefully resided and she was right there by his side to make sure he couldn’t slip off without her.

Lum spoke with 6.2.4 behind him as he concentrated. He had to keep Zug’s image clear in his mind. His dark clothes, his bag, the way he would easily get annoyed. The smell, his favourite coffee. The way he spoke. Most of all: his name.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be sad we’re leaving you behind. Don’t look so smug.”

White Hat’s claws came down upon the wall, ripping not the wallpaper but the fabric of the universe. An ungodly screeching came from within the tear, spirits trapped between dimensions leaking out, wailing.

Looking at Lumencia, White could see she was a little unnerved. “You can stay-”

“I’m NOT staying behind!” She walked forwards and before White Hat could stop her, Lumencia jumped into the portal.

White didn’t hesitate to go after her. The portal closed up behind them, leaving 6.2.4 alone.

Catching up with Lumencia wasn’t too hard for White. After all, Lum was only able to fall. White was able to move better due to his Eldritch abilities.

“I feel like Alice falling through the Rabbit Hole!” Lum shouted over the rushing, incomprehensible sounds of the dimensional tunnel.

He chuckled a little at the comment. “I can see that.” White pulled her close, quickly dodging an angry looking spirit. “Our opening is coming up!”

Below them was a bright white light. Lum clung to White as he braced to exit the space between dimensions. They went through the rip and felt themselves thrown out the other side. The landing was rough, hitting stone paving instead of carpet like he expected.

He did not expect to be surrounded by humans.


	2. Chapter 2

The unending sound of carnival-like music. The smell of sugary snacks, drinks and frying meat. Talking and cheering and so, so much noise. It was overwhelming at first.

White opened his eyes to see humans. Many humans. All of them looking at him with curiosity. He stood. “I’m not going to harm you!” He blurted out.

“Oh.. he doesn’t look happy.” One of the humans said.

“Oh no! We can’t have that!” Another human said, worried, wringing her hands. “We need to tell the Ministry!”

“Yes! Yes, the Ministry will know what to do!”

“White..” Lum said, stepping closer to him. “What… what is this place?” She asked, looking at him.

White took a good look around, Taking in the people and the skyline, The sounds and sights. “It’s… it’s a theme park.”

‘Theme park’ was an understatement. It looked like a city, stretching further than the eye could see. Like a city had been infected by a theme park. Every human was wearing clothing that obviously came from this park.

“White-” Lum said, slightly afraid. She directed his attention to a large crowd of Hat-like robots coming towards them, all of them with spiral eyes and plastic grins. The crowd parted, easily letting them through.

Leading the pack of robots was a giant yellow bear. White’s eyes widened when he saw him. It looked so much like 6.2.4 but with a massive grin, the complete opposite of 6.2.4. Of course White had seen other dimensions before, but the differences were always surprising.

The not-6.2.4 saw White and somehow grinned even wider. It thundered forwards and grabbed White from Lum, picking him up and cuddling him, squeezing him tightly.

“W-whoa! E-easy there!” White gasped. He might be a powerful Eldritch, but he still didn’t want to be squeezed to death.

Not-6.2.4 loosened his grip but didn’t let go. Instead, he nuzzled White, crooning softly. The humans looked on in confusion and amusement until the large hat-bots suddenly straightened. A small speaker came out of them and a non-robotic voice could be heard on their speakers-

“Curfew is in effect-” the voice was soft “-Curfew is in effect-” yet somehow familiar. The humans took note of the robots, seemingly confused but complied nonetheless. Soon, all the humans were filing into houses and other buildings. The sounds lessoned and everything shut down slowly, going from a busy theme park to a ghost town. It was surreal.

However, the music didn’t stop.

“U-umm…” White Hat said, still being hugged by the giant bear. “C-could you-”

“Put him down L.O.L.”

That voice again. White Hat looked past the giant bear to see him. “ZUG!” White Hat called out. He pushed passed the Hat Bots and the Bear to see the bag-wearing scientist. “There you are!” He grabbed the gloved hands of the genius human. “Don’t you EVER go dimension hopping again!”

A small, barely visible expression of confusion creased the bag’s surface, but before being smoothed. “My apologies..” The human slipped his gloved hands away from the Eldritch. “I believe you are mistaken. My name is Smug.”

“O-oh-” White Hat’s face flushed with blue in embarrassment. “I d-didn’t mean-”

Smug held up a hand to stop White. “No, it is quite alright.” He then tucked his hands behind his back. “You mentioned dimensions. I suppose you’re another Hat from another dimension then?”

White Hat nodded, still dying a little inside from his mistake. Of course, this wasn’t his Zug. After all, this scientist was wearing black and yellow. Black jumper, yellow gloves- a-and his bag had a scribbled on smile. His eyes almost looked like yellow swirls through the goggles he was wearing. An odd effect, but one that seemed to reflect the design of this place.

White straightened, looking around once again. “So… where am I?”

“Why, you’re in one of the happiest dimensions around!” Smug said cheerfully. White could practically hear his smile under his bag. “Where the whole of Hatville is one BIG theme park!”

Lumencia was looking between the conversation White was having with not-Zug and the big bear in front of her. She shuffled her feet a little before saying- “You’re… L.O.L right?”

The big bear nodded, grin widening. It made Lum smile without realising. Before she could say anything else, something moved out the corner of her eye. She tried to see what it was, but couldn’t. However, when she turned back-

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

Lumencia let out a scream of surprise. A girl was less than an inch from her face. As she screamed, so did the other girl. Then both screamed at each other only long enough for White Hat to notice. He was quick to get between the two.

White Hat didn’t think that this girl was a threat, but her sudden screaming was worrying and he wanted to protect Lumencia. Something about the girl was off, but still familiar. Was she the alternate of Lumencia? It would make sense; alternate worlds, while different, often had parallel developments, and it would not be out of the question. Though he was still wary of the girl regardless.

“Excuse me,” White Hat started, a hand in front of Lumencia protectively. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Euphoria!” She said in a sickeningly cheery tone. She didn’t bother to roll up her long sleeve as she grabbed and shook White Hat’s protective hand. This girl seemed to be wearing a loosened yellow straight jacket.

White Hat yanked his hand back from the frantic grip and looked to Lumencia. “Appears your counterpart is very… energic.”

“Wait, she’s ME? But she’s so different-” Lumencia eyes narrowed as she analyzed Euphoria’s facial features to find her own. “-oh… Yeah, I can see some of me in her.”

“Dimensional variations.” White Hat gave her a small smile of humour.

“Oh, MY Goodness!” Euphoria pushed passed White Hat. Her grabby hands went straight to Lum’s face, playing with her cheeks. “I HAVE A SISTER NOW!”

Lumencia began to struggle against the groping and grabby dimensional clone. They rolled a couple of times until Lumencia kicked her off, making Euphoria giggle. Before Euphoria could jump onto of Lumencia again, L.O.L grabbed her. The bear nuzzling her and crooning, forcing the energetic woman to slowly calm down.

Lumencia grabbed the hand that was offered to help her stand. It was Zug’s dimensional clone. “My apologies for Euphoria. She is… unstable.”

“Huh, no kidding,” Lumencia said sarcastically as she brushed herself off. “Ugh, is that mustard?” She said, pulling down on her hoodie, seeing a massive yellow stain on her front.

Smug let out a little laugh- trying to hold it back. “N-no… Euphoria can get excited easily-”

Horrified, Lumencia looked down at the stain again. “T-this is-”

“Drool.”

“EWW!!” Lumencia threw off her hoodie. “Ew! Ew! EW!”

White Hat leaned down and picked up the hoodie, grateful that Lumencia was at least wearing a t-shirt underneath. He turned to Smug. “We’ve had a long journey and it’ll be awhile before we can leave. May I ask if you have a place for us to rest our heads?”

“Of course! I know that dimension hopping can be tricky business. But may I ask-” Smug tilted his head, looking at White Hat like a tiger would prey. “-why are you here?”

Seemingly unnoticing of Smug’s shift in tone, White Hat smiled. “Ah, yes, you see I have lost my scientist- Zug. Unknown to me, he created a device that gave him the ability to hop dimensions and promptly vanished because dimensions are tricky. We can here looking for him-”

Lumencia saw what White Hat missed- the flash of hunger in Smug’s eyes when White had mentioned Zug’s invention. It made her skin crawl.

“-He should have been here.” White Hat said, rambling now. “I mean, I was focused on him and only him when I made the dimensional tear.”

“Ah, but you said yourself that dimensions are tricky,” Smug said in a sympathetic tone. “Maybe he is here somewhere? I’ll make sure to put some of my Hat-Bots on patrol. If they see anything, I’ll know instantly.” Smug then signalled to one of the bots- in rolling forwards on its single wheel. “Now, show our guests to a room. Make sure it is… adequate for them.”

The robot saluted and rolled forwards. White Hat followed happily, while Lumencia took one last glance at Smug.

She didn’t trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think yellow suits me,” Lumencia said, looking at herself in the mirror. The hoodie she had been given as a replacement was bright yellow. Hers was being dry-cleaned.

“Better than black.” White Hat offered with a smile. “Black doesn’t suit you at all.”

Lumencia sat on the bed. White Hat was reading through all sorts of pamphlets and other documentation. This world seemed to be obsessed with the colours yellow, white, and black.

White Hat looked at her over the plastic leaflet. “You know.. We’re stuck here for at least two days while I recharge. Maybe we should just enjoy ourselves. After all, we’re in a theme park.”

“I don’t like it,” Lumencia said. “It’s creepy.”

White Hat sighed and lowered what he was reading. “You’ve never been to another dimension before. Differences like this happen all the time. This is just a world where everyone is a little… energetic.”

“More like crazy.”

“Lumencia!” White scolded.

“What! This dimension’s me was in a straight jacket!” Lumencia said, waving her hand to try and push her point.

“True…” White Hat said. “But you shouldn’t be so judgemental of others.” He added, picking up the leaflet again.

Lumencia looked at White Hat for a moment and then sighed. She wiggled up the bed to lay beside him. “Do you really think Zug could be here somewhere?”

“I… I feel like he is.” White Hat said, eyes fixated on the pamphlet. “After all, and was only thinking about him when I opened the portal. It should have taken me straight to him.”

“Maybe… he’s not here right now but he will be? Like.. he’ll come to this dimension next?” Lumencia suggested as she snuggled up to him.

“Yes.. or…” He looked at her. “Maybe he’s already here.”

—

The rest of the night went by and in the morning the two found themselves being treated to a five-star breakfast buffet with the rest of the humans in this hotel. It wasn’t just robots that seemed to be working, some humans did too. However, no matter what the humans were doing they seemed unnaturally happy.

It was hard to focus on it when White Hat seemed to be eating his own weight in croissants. Lumencia had seen him eat before but never like this. It was… kind of funny.

White Hat looked up from his massive plate when he heard Lumencia giggle. He finished his mouthful before speaking. “Whoops, I didn’t realise I was being such a pig.”

“I-it’s fine,” Lumencia said through little giggle fits she was trying to suppress. “It’s just… You’re covered in crumbs!”

White Hat looked down, embarrassed. The crumbs seemed to sink into him like his body was made of quicksand for split second. He didn’t have to eat through his mouth, it was just polite to.

A small, fake cough alerted both of them to Smug standing by their table. He tilted his head. “My apologies for interrupting you but I wished to catch you before you finished breakfast.”

“Oh, hello Smug.” White Hat smiled at him, placing down his cup. “Thank you for such a breakfast. What is it that you wished to speak with us about?”

“I wanted to give you a tour of my beautiful theme park,” Smug said, they could tell by the tone of his voice that under his bag he was beaming with pride.

It was also easy to hear as all the humans at the buffet had gone silent to listen.

“Your theme park?” Lumencia jumped in. “Not your Hat’s?” She smiled when she saw him hesitate, standing and getting in his face. “Where is your Hat?”

“LUMENCIA!” White Hat stood, banging his hands down on the table to make her jump. “How DARE you be so rude to our gracious host!”

“But I-” She said, looking small suddenly. White never lost his temper like that.

“If you cannot behave yourself then you’ll spend the day in your room!” White Hat pointed up, towards where their room was. “And think about what you’ve said!”

The woman hesitated as she glanced between Smug and White. White eyebrows twitched up, silently insisting she follow his instructions. Hanging her head in shame, Lumencia headed back towards her room.

“My apologies for my employee.” White Hat huffed, sitting back down. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her… She’s been acting strange ever since we got here.”

Smug sat down on the now free chair, his legs crossing as he sat at an angle. He waved his hand, urging the other buffet patrons to go about their business, which they did without question. “Do not worry, I am not shocked. After all, she is Euphoria’s counterpart and Euphoria is unstable. It wouldn’t surprise me if she had some stability issues and dimensional hopping has brought it to the surface.”

“I.. suppose..” White Hat said, seriously considering this. “Although.. I have to say that I am now curious about your Hat-”

“I’m afraid that is something I cannot discuss in such a public place,” Smug said, shifting. “And.. it is a difficult subject.”

“Oh.. oh I’m sorry.” White Hat said, placing his hand upon Smug’s in comfort. White was able to see a momentary silent thank you in Smug’s eyes before the scientist pulled back his hand and stood.

“Shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

It took Lumencia about an hour to realise she didn’t HAVE to listen to White. She was fuming, sitting on the bed and making random rants and angry sounds. However, a room service bot came in and started to clean.

She smacked her forehead, realising her stupidity and stood up. After all, she had ‘thought about what she had said’ so White couldn't really get annoyed at her for leaving. 

Lumencia was walking out of the hotel when it hit her. She had no idea where to go or what to do. She knew she wanted to find out what Smug was up to, but she had no idea where he was or where she was really. A map was first priority.

Having followed the signs she got to an information desk and picked a map. When she saw the map she was glad she did prioritise it. Saying this place was huge was an understatement. The island that Hatville sat on in her dimension was huge. This dimension’s island seemed even bigger somehow. And all of it was a theme park.

There at least seemed to be mass transportation such as skyrails from one section of the park to the other.

“Ugh! Why is this place so big!” Lumencia said- turning the map this way and that- in order to try and pinpoint where she was. 

“I can help, Sister!” 

“Oh no-” Was all Lumencia managed before she was glomped by a loud blur of yellow and black. She squirmed, trying to get out from under Euphoria.

“I can take you annyywheeerree!” Euphoria said, hugging and squeezing Lumencia tightly as if she was a beloved teddy bear. “I know the WHOLE park!”

Lumencia slipped out of Euphoria’s arms, panting a little. Okay, sure she was a nightmare, but Euphoria did live here- and she would know what was going on surely? Maybe Lumencia could get some information out of her.

“Well.. why don't you give me a tour? I’d love to see things that the public doesn't either.” Lumencia said.

Euphoria was brimming with excitement. “Yes! YES!” She pulled Lumencia up. “Let's see everything! EVERYTHING!”

As Lumencia was yanked away by her hand, she once again saw someone out of the corner of her eye watching them.

\----

White Hat couldn’t stop eating. Not that Smug seemed to mind. He kept insisting White try every piece of food he saw. It’s almost like Smug knew that Eldritches had a soft spot for candy. White Hat opened his mouth unnaturally wide and stuffed the whole yellow cotton candy flower into his mouth at once.

“Mmhmm!” White Hat said happily as the spun sugar dissolved. “So good. What’s next?”

“There’s still a couple of hundred restaurants and thousands of food stalls,” Smug said, looking at his pom-pilot. “It takes most Smile Citizens years to try them all but you might be able to do it in one day!”

Hearing that made White Hat blush, sinking his head a little. “I’m... I’m sorry... I’m being a pig.”

Smug gave a small chuckle. “You’re on holiday. You should be able to enjoy yourself without embarrassment.” He said, passing White Hat another cotton candy flower.

White Hat sat down on a nearby bench and began chewing this one slower. He took in the sights around him. Everywhere he looked was different but somehow blended into one. He could see how someone would easily get lost. It would probably take weeks, if not months, to try all the rides, even with all the lines being short.

He watched the skyrail go past for a moment before his vision rested on one ride. It caught his interest because this was the first ride he had seen with such a long queue. He stood, trying to get a better look at it. “What’s that ride?”

“That? Oh!” Smug came closer to him, looking where White Hat was indercating. “That's The Smiler. It was the first ride I built and still remains to be the most popular.” 

“It’s... it’s massive!” White Hat said, his eyes following the track to try and mentally map it out. “I mean.. Is that all connected?”

“Yes, it is,” Smug said. “It goes inside that building too.”

White frowned to where Smug pointed, and then looked up. The tallest structure for miles was this roller coaster.

The Smiler

“Are we in the centre of the park?” White Hat said, checking the map he had.

Smug nodded. “Yes, this is the centre. This is where it all came from.”

White Hat frowned a little. “Then.. shouldn't this be where your mansion is?”

Smug moved his eyes away from The Smiler to look at White Hat. “It was... once..”

White Hat hesitated for a moment before resting his hand on Smug’s shoulder. He offered a smile. “You can tell me. I will not judge.”

Smug’s eyes filled with gratefulness before looking away. “It’s.. hard to remember...” He mumbled. “In all honesty, I don't really know what happened.” 

Smug leaned over the rail of the elevated platform they were on- no one else around to hear him. The sun was beginning to set. A soft, warm breeze passed them as silence filled the moment as if Smug was trying to remember something deeply forgotten. 

“If you can’t-”

Smug shook his head. “Something happened. An experiment went wrong. I remember... a flash of light and I woke up.. There.” He pointed roughly to outside of where The Smiler was. 

A spark of hope exploded in White Hat’s chest. He grabbed Smug’s hands, turning him to the Eldritch. “Maybe you are my scientist then!”

“I... I-”

White Hat’s head snapped up, hearing a familiar voice. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Lumencia. He let go of Smug’s hands and marched down the stairs, not noticing Smug trying to take his hand again.

White Hat marched over to Lumencia. “What are you doing out? I thought I told you to stay in the hotel!”

Lumencia looked at him, opening her mouth to argue back when Euphoria cut her off. “I didn’t want her being all alone! This is a happy place and my sister should be happy too!”

White Hat’s anger faltered upon hearing that, his shoulders slumping. “I’ve been worried about you... You’ve been acting weird-”

“I could say the same thing about you!” Lumencia then gave him a sympathetic look, reaching up and stroking his cheeks. “I’m sorry okay? I just.. Maybe it's the stress of dimensional travel or something about the music here but I just feel like an elastic band wound up too tight. I wanna just... snap. And that's not fair to you or anyone else.”

White Hat nuzzled her hand as he cupped it. “I’m sorry too..”

Lumencia was about to open her mouth when she felt Euphoria grip the back of her hoodie in fear. She glanced at her, and then up at where she was looking. The dimensional clone was staring at Smug. Lumencia peered up at him and for a split second, she saw anger in his eyes. 

Kindness was there in a blink, so convincing that Lumencia doubted for a moment that she saw anything else in his eyes. Smug pushed himself up from leaning over the rail and walked down the steps to them. “Ah, its good to see you again Lumencia. I trust that Euphoria treated you well.”

Lumencia nodded, keeping herself between him and Euphoria. “She was really great.”

“Good.” Smug looked past Lumencia for a split second. Euphoria’s grip got tighter on the back of Lumencia’s hoodie. No one else could see but Lum could feel it. 

Smug turned to White Hat. “There’s another restaurant I’d love to take you to. After all, even as an Eldritch, you can’t just eat candy alone.”

White Hat’s stomach rumbled and he chuckled in embarrassment. “It seems my stomach agrees with you.” He looked at the other two. “How about we all eat together?”

The urgent tug on her hoodie stopped Lumencia from agreeing. She shook her head and gave a convincing yawn. “I’m sorry, but I’m so tired! And I already ate.”

“In that case, I’m sure Euphoria can take you back to your hotel,” Smug said. “And me and Ye- I mean, White Hat and I can go eat.”

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Lumencia said, eyes narrowing as she looked straight into those swirly goggles.

“White Hat and I can go eat?.” Smug said, “If there are no further questions-” He grabbed White Hat’s hand and guided him away. White Hat seemed a little surprised but just waved to Lumencia before disappearing off into the crowd. 

“...Y... Yellow Hat...” 

“Huh?” Lumencia looked at Euphoria. “What.. do you mean?”

“Y-yellow Hat was our Hat..” She whispered, only loud enough to Lumencia to barely hear. “T-that’s what he u-used to be-”

A growl behind them made Euphoria jump and step away from Lumencia. L.O.L stood there, mask over his mouth. He was looking at Euphoria with a deadly expression. The crazy woman wrung her hands.

“Easy there L.O.L.” Lumencia gave the yellow bear pets, just like she did when 6.2.4 got angry. “We were just talking girly things.”

The bear didn’t seem 100% convinced but it was hard to argue with such good pets. Lumencia kept rubbing the bear's belly, and looked to Euphoria just in time to see her mouth the words-

‘Help me’

It was then the speakers began to spark into life with something other than the music. “Curfew is in effect. Curfew is in effect.” Instantly humans began to move. L.O.L urged Lumencia and Euphoria forwards towards where the hotels were.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner went well for White Hat. It was nice to have a civil meal with someone. No fighting, no bad manners. Lumencia was nice but she didn’t know advance table manners. Zug would take every moment to tease or upset White Hat- which included eating like a slob. However, Smug was different.

Even with the bag, Smug was able to eat in a refined way. Small bites, the right cutlery, no elbows on the table. Heaven.

“I hope everything was to your liking,” Smug said once they had both finished.

“Yes, thank you.” White Hat gave him a smile. “It was nice.”

A robotic waiter rolled forwards and picked up the used plates. It placed down two cups of coffee. White Hat sipped the brew slowly. He found the more he ate, the more he wanted to eat, almost as if it was addictive. Like a drug.

“White? Something not to your liking?”

Smug’s voice brought White Hat out of his trail of thought. He smiled and placed his cup down. “I think I’m finally full.”

Smug tilted his head a little. “Are you sure? If you want more it’s not a problem.”

“No, no.” White Hat gave Smug a reassuringly polite smile. “Umm.. do you mind talking about what happened in more detail?”

“I... suppose not..” Smug placed down his cup, pushing the straw a little. “I did promise we would. So, what do you wish to know?”

“Do you remember what caused you to end up here? Any details at all could be helpful.” White Hat said, hoping deep down that he had found his Zug.

Smug looked White Hat in his eyes for a fleeting second before rubbing his chin. He closed his eyes in concentration. “Hmmm... I remember an explosion. I believe one of my inventions caused said explosion.”

“Anything before that? You must have had a Hat, right?” White Hat said, trying not to sound desperate.

“I remember him being a very kind and noble Eldritch,” Smug said. “Happy and always willing to smile and help people.”

White Hat couldn't stop himself from grinning. That had to be him Smug was describing. Smug had be Zug! White Hat took Smug’s hands. “I think you’re him! You HAVE to be! You just... got a little mixed up with the dimensional transportation. After all, you loved trains and roller coasters are pretty much trains! You’ve got to be my Zuggy!”

Smug smiled, White could tell by his eyes even though the bag covered it. Smug squeezed White Hat’s hands back. “Maybe I am really your Zug.”

A sweet moment passed between them before Smug stood. He had checked the time. “I’m afraid my day isn't over yet. I have a few more duties to take care of. However, you should get some rest.”

“Are you sure you require no help?” White Hat asked, standing too. “I could-”

“No, no,” Smug said. “You are my guest. I insist you go back to your hotel to relax.”

\---

“White, he CAN’T be Zug!” Lumencia exclaimed, kneeling on the bed as White Hat settled down to sleep. “He’s nothing like our Zuggy!”

“He could have just been messed up by his invention.” White Hat said, pulling the blanket more around him. “He remembers me! He described me perfectly.”

“Did you not think that maybe his Hat was similar to you? Or that he’s trying to manipulate you?” Lumencia asked, desperately trying to get her boss to listen.

Stubbornly, White Hat turned off the light and pulled the blanket over himself completely. “He’s Zug, I’ll prove it.”

Lumencia sighed deeply and stepped away from the bed. White Hat was so desperate to find Zug and Smug was taking full advantage of that. She would have to find some irrefutable evidence that Smug was a manipulative bastard like Lumencia knew he was.

Lumencia left the room and went to the first window in the hotel hallway. She cranked that window open and quickly dropped out. Descending down the side of the hotel was easy for her and she was soon on the ground.

She wasn't sure for how long she walked. It was fairly dark between the street lamps and rides. No one was around, at least that's what she thought for the first hour. She kept seeing something out of the corner of her eye. A flash of black. The same flash of black she had been seeing since she came to this world.

Making sure it was following her, she headed down towards a dead end. She climbed the wall and waited. The figure in black fell into the trap and walked down the alleyway.

It was a woman in military-style clothing, with a number of pouches and gear... But the detail that caught Lumencia’s attention most was the headgear she had. It was a headset like someone in a helicopter would wear.

 

Lumencia jumped down, cornering her. The woman span round and held out a knife in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She shone it into Lumencia’s eyes, causing her to blink.

After a minute, the woman turned the light off and lowered the knife. She then offered Lumencia a headset. Lumencia took it and placed it on with caution. Instant relief filled her, the music being completely cut off. She had learned to tune out the park’s stupid music, but not hearing it anymore made a huge difference.

“You’re not infected.” The woman said, her voice coming through the headset.

“Huh? What do you mean? And who are you?” Lumencia asked.

“We don't have much time before they come looking for you.” She said. “You can call me Wellis.”

“Alright, Wellis... what’s going on here?” Lumencia asked.

Wellis shifted from one foot to the other. “Its a mixture of things but it's going towards the same goal. Full control of every living thing in this world. It's in the music, the clothing, the food-”

“White..” Lumencia whispered, realisation for White Hat’s erratic behaviour hitting her. 

Wellis continued “It started with a-”

Flood lights came on, shining deep inside the alleyway. Sirens began to blare. Lumencia pulled off her headset, ears bombarded by sound.

“RUN!” Lumencia screamed to Wellis.

Wellis tried to, but the alleyway was already being blocked off by clawing, leaking, horrific forms of the previously happy Hat-bots. Lumencia rushed over to Wellis, grabbing her. She jumped onto the wall and swung the military woman across all of the robots. Wellis landed in a roll and seemingly vanished.

Before Lumencia could get further up the building, extending robotic arms grabbed her. They dragged her down, biting into her skin with cold metal and an oil-like substance. They piled on her, their jaws snapping and limbs tangling in an effort to suppress. Soon, the blackness filled Lumencia’s vision and she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lumencia gasped awake, she could immediately tell she was tied down. She tried to move and struggle, but leather straps wrapped across her chest, waist, legs, arms and even neck. Her head was firmly gripped in a vice-like device. She could see tinted glass in front of her, as if she was in some sort of capsule.

“Ah, you are awake.” 

Lumencia shivered at that voice but she knew exactly who it was. “Smug... let me go.”

 

“No.” Smug simply said, coming into view. He shifted his coat tails in order to sit on his office chair, legs cross over the other.

Lumencia growled, “Let me go or I’ll-”

Smug rolled forwards suddenly, coming close to the capsule. “You know.. I had hoped that you could be slowly converted. That Euphoria would have an effect on you. Instead, you had an effect on her. She began remembering... and I couldn't have that.”

“I knew it, you’re not Zug at all!” Lumencia said, her small sense of triumph short lived.

Smug stood and leaned over the capsule. “Of course I’m not!” He then leaned back, composing himself. He tucked one of his arms behind the small of his back. “But.. your Hat doesn't know that. He is so naive. He’s exactly what we’ve been waiting for.”

“We?” Lumencia said, eyes narrowing. “You mean you and Ye-”

“DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!” Smug snapped, slamming his fist down close to her, making her flinch. He took a couple of breaths before speaking through gritted teeth. “The MINISTER is far beyond your pathetic comprehension.”

“The Minister huh? Sounds like a try-hard.” Lumencia teased, if there was one thing she was good at it was winding up Zug. And this Zug-imposter would get the same treatment. If she made him angry then he might make a mistake and she could flee. Flee this place and save White Hat from being used for whatever nefarious plan Smug had.

It began to work, Smug began to get mad. Then, he went dead silent for a moment, calm. Just when Lumencia thought Smug had somehow blacked out or something, the scientist began to laugh.

“You are a clever one in your own way. The Minister knows what you are doing though. I won't be so easily tricked.” Smug wagged his finger in front of her face. “Euphoria was just like you. Somehow, she was resistant to it. Your hoodie, the food you had, the music- all of which have somehow not affected you. Which means, and I’m sorry to have to say this but, I am going to have to do to you what I did to her.”

“W-what did you do?” Lumencia asked, fear dropping inside her stomach like ice.

“It’s not nice,” Smug said, pulling up a tray of needles. Some yellow, some black. A vat of those same liquids beside him. The black vat was having liquid drip into it from some unknown location above, where as the yellow was created by some distilling process from the black. “It causes a lot of damage to the psyche, but needs must.” He took one of the black needles. “You forced my hand Lumencia. I wanted to convert you slowly but you are being so, so difficult.”

Lumencia struggled like she had never done before. However, a needle and drip were already in her arm, which meant that Smug didn’t have to open the capsule. He just slid the syringe into the drip and injected slowly.

Screaming. It was burning. It was inside her and burning cold. It hurt so much she couldn't even hear her own screams. Waves of sounds and strange music over the screams she made as lights began to flash in her face. Thrashing within her confines was an involuntary response and a painful one. 

Lumencia could feel herself falling away as her mind began to spiral into another’s. It clawed at her brain, claiming pieces for itself. As it took her over Lumencia’s last own thoughts were of the Eldritch she loved.

Then of nothing.

\---

White Hat woke when he heard a rapid knocking at his door. It was rare for him to sleep and he was surprised he slept so deeply. He sprung out of bed and rushed to the door, opening it. On the other side was Smug, looking panicked even through the bag.

“White, White are you okay?” Smug asked, panting.

“Y-yes, I am!” White Hat said in surprise, not expecting such a question. “Why, did something happen?”

“We had terrorists attack last night,” Smug panted, coming into the room. Once White Hat shut the door, Smug continued. “A-and... And Lumencia had decided to go for a walk. She didn’t know that the reason for the curfew on the Smile Citizens is because there are people who can’t accept the happiness we offer.”

“Is she okay?!” White Hat said desperately, grasping Smug’s shoulder’s and shaking him a little. “I-if she got hurt I’d never f-forgive myself!”

Smug took White Hat’s hands off his shoulders and into his own. “I’m... I’m sorry. They attacked her but... but I did the best I could with the medicine I had. I believe the dimensional differences caused an adverse reaction in her, almost like an allergic reaction. She.. she has changed. I’m so, so sorry White-”

“You have to take me to her this instant!” White Hat demanded, changing from pyjamas to his suit in the blink of an eye. “She’ll need me by her side!”

“Yes, of course,” Smug said. He led White Hat out of the room, out of the hotel and into a small but fast vehicle. It was too early for the Smile Citizens to be out, which meant it didn’t take long for them to get to the park’s medical centre.

It was a building like no other in the park. Almost like a gothic mental asylum on the outside. Although, when White Hat ran in he could see it was more modern and sleek on the inside. Clean and practically empty of humans.

“W-where is she?!” White Hat yelled to the room at large.

Smug rushed past him. “This way!” He yelled back to him.

White Hat easily caught up. Going through a number of corridors to a dulux patient room. He flew through the door, and stopped, seeing her. He covered his mouth, shaking. His wide eyes took in her appearance. Her once cotton candy coloured hair had turned black and white and straight. It draped around her head like a halo. 

Taking tentative steps forwards, White felt tears well in his eyes. “Oh.. oh Lumencia..” He knelt by her bed, reaching over to stroke her cheeks softly. She was covered in bandages, nasty discolouration all over her skin, like she had struggled against bounds.

Part of White Hat couldn't accept that this was really his Lumencia. That she had somehow changed so much. However, somewhere deep inside White Hat, something whispered for him to accept this. That this was his beloved and she would need him to accept whatever changes had become of her.

“I truly am sorry White Hat...” Smug rested his hand on White’s shoulder. “I did what I could. I.. I blame myself though. I should have explained to her why we had the curfew-”

White sniffed, wiping his cheeks. “N-no, you did what you could. You s-saved her life.”

“We.. we don't know how she will take the trauma of being attacked... and if the medication has had some sort of effect on her mind as well as her body.”

White Hat pulled away from Smug to softly press his forehead against Lumencia’s. He crooned softly, rumbling in his chest with the sorrow he felt. “Smug.. c-could you give us a moment?”

“Of course.” Smug bowed his head and shut the doors, walking away.

White Hat waited until the only sounds he could hear were from the machines beeping to keep Lumencia alive. He gave a sob, pulling her closer to him. “I s-shouldn't have been s-so angry at you. M-maybe I should have listened to you. A-all you wanted w-was for me to be safe-”

 

“Humans are so easy to hurt and that's what scares me more than anything...” That had been the thoughts he had had when he first refused to take her. Now was his punishment for not being the protector he promised he would be.

“Mm.... mmm...”

White Hat pulled back, looking at her. Her eyes were opened and they had changed too. Her once deep pink eyes were now yellow and black. The black one completely black with a white slit. The yellow one a yellow and black spiral. Just like everyone else in this world. How could medication-

Lumencia suddenly gripped at White Hat’s lapels, making a number of desperate but meaningless sounds. “MM amn aaahnn mmm!”

“Easy Lumencia.” White Hat soothed, stroking her cheek in and effort to get her to calm. “I’m right here. I’m right here for you.”

She hiccuped a and sobbed, giving out a cry. White Hat watched horrified as those cries turned into scream of laughter. She began thrashing on the bed, causing White Hat to restrain her in panic. She could hurt herself.

“BLACK!”

“Black?” White Hat asked, holding her down. “Lumencia? Wh-”

“BLACK BLACK BLACK-!”

It was then that the door burst open. Smug was standing there, and behind him was the giant yellow bear. L.O.L thundered forwards and picked Lumencia up and cuddled her. It took her awhile to calm down, but in the bear's arms, she did. Going quiet with the occasional nonsensical words to herself.

White Hat just stood there, unsure of what to do or even feel. Smug patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry White... She’s become like Euphoria... If a bit more hysterical.”

“T-that’s... That’s not my Lumencia a-anymore..” White Hat sobbed, covering his mouth and sliding down the wall into a sitting position, overwhelmed by everything.

Smug just watched him, his smile hidden.


	7. Chapter 7

Day in and day out White Hat stayed close to the thing that used to be his Lumencia. There was almost no improvement for the first week. Once they introduce Euphoria to her, she seemed to improve a little.

White Hat couldn't bring himself to call her by her name, to the point that Smug had nicknamed her “Hysteria” due to her outbursts. White Hat adopted the same name for her after a few days of hearing Smug use it.

He was still sitting outside her room, listening to her. She had just finished a screaming fit and would now sleep for a while. Peace and quiet.

With her like this there was no way White Hat could go home. Taking her away from Smug wouldn't be wise since he was the only one who seemed able to treat her... and White could never abandon her.

“White Hat?”

 

White Hat rolled his eyes up to look at Smug, feeling emotionally exhausted. “Yes?”

“I.. I might be Hysteria’s doctor but I’m worried about you just as much as her.” Smug sat on the chair beside White Hat. “After all, this isn't healthy for you ether.”

 

“M’fine..”

“No, no you are not.” Smug took ahold of White Hat’s hands. “Do you really think this is what Hy... no, what Lumencia would have wanted?”

White Hat swallowed past the painful, emotional lump that had formed in his throat from hearing her name. “N-no..”

“You're in one if the happiest dimensions and I refuse to see someone I care about wallow in depression. You're in a theme park!”

“I promised I would stay by her side....” White Hat mumbled

“The how about this-” Smug stood, pulling White Hat to his feet. “I’ll make sure L.O.L is with her and we’ll do just one ride. The moment it’s over with we’ll come straight back here. Okay?”

White Hat gave a non commital shrug. “I.. dont really feel like... being seen...”

“Don’t worry, it's the middle of the night and the Smile Citizens are asleep.” Smug tilted his head to try and catch White Hat’s eye. “Do it, for me?”

 

White Hat gave in and nodded. He barely had time to grab his coat before Smug was dragging him through the hospital to the outside. He hadn’t seen the outside in a long time and the blast of fresh hair made him feel a little better instantly.

Smug urged White Hat into the little vehicle and set off towards the center of the park. True to his word, White didn’t see a single human and even the robots seemed not to be looking at him. He was able to rest back in the vehicle and let his guard down without being judged. Back in his own dimension there was so much pressure to be good that if he ever dropped his smile he knew the humans would pounce on him.

White Hat couldn't blame them, he was a Eldritch after all. It also didn’t help that his brother was the worst villain in the multiverse. He left out a soft breath, watching the window fog up then clear. It was raining a little.

They stopped outside The Smiler. Smug stepped out of the vehicle and opened a yellow umbrella. He then opened White Hat’s door and let him out, holding the umbrella above his head. “This will cheer you up. I promise.”

White Hat nodded and just followed Smug inside. They quickly walked through the que section, White Hat having to shield his eyes from some of the strobing lights and patterns- they were hypnotic and moving past them so quickly was making him feel queasy.

“M-maybe I shouldn’t-”

“But you promised!” Smug shout over the loud, carnival like music. It was different to the music outside. It was more... penetrating.

“O-oh-” White Hat was confused, he didn’t remember promising. Before he could think on it further, he was being urged into the front middle seat of the roller coaster cart.

Smug excitedly jumped into the seat beside him. “Careful of those bars!” He said as a large bar went across White Hat’s lap. Arm secures came down too, with little handles on them for him to hold. He took deep breaths, holding them tightly as they set off.

No turning back now.

“You are now starting your correctional process.”

White Hat’s head snapped to look at Smug when he heard the overhead voice say that. Smug looked at him in return, beaming under his bag. A feeling of dread filled White Hat and he tested his restraints as they began to ascend up the incline. They were stuck fast, and no matter how much strength he used, they wouldn't move.

“There’s no point in struggling.” Smug giggled. “Everything is engraved with ancient runes. You won't be able to break free of their magic until the ride is over! So relax and enjoy!”

“H-how did you even know about those!”

“The Minister told me.” Smug said. “The Minister is so excited you’re here!”

“W-who-”

They had reached the top. There was a moment, a heartbeat of stillness before the cart moved forwards. White Hat’s hat flew off into the darkness as they thunded forwards. He caught a glimpse of it before it vanished.

White looked forwards just as lights began to flash, forming hypnotic patterns. The music began to fill with laughter. Twists and turnes in the track made White feel like his stomach was being left behind. He knew he was screaming, but everything was so overwhelming that he didn’t hear himself.

Moonlight and rain hit him as they rolled outside, the track calming down a little. He struggled in his seat, feeling weaker than before. His body felt strange.

“Halfway corrected.”

Smug laughed insanely, thrashing in his seat. This doctor was just as insane as his patients and White was terrified. The coaster hadn’t stopped moving. It slowly rolled out of a twist and onto another track to bring them up a new incline heading back inside.

“W-why are you doing this Smug, I thought we were friends!” White tried to reason desperately 

“We are friends!” Smug said to him, going unnaturally still suddenly. “We’ll be even better friends after you meet him!”

White’s gaze followed Smug’s as they reached the peak. At first, White didn’t know what he was looking at. But when it moved, he instantly realised what this massive form of black and yellow was in front of him. It was another hat.

About 200ft tall, they were eye level with him. The giant hat’s eyes opened, then slowly looked at White. As the cart began to move around this thing- this... ‘Minister’... it’s mouth broke into a smile, dark black drool dripping down his massive chin into a pool below.

The track went around and around and around The Minister. It’s head tried to follow them as they went around, it was obviously excited to see White. Its body was skewered with mental, coming in and out of its deformed form- the coaster itself originating inside of his chest and stomach, like it had burst out of him. Many of the beams protubed out of the giant monster’s back like spider legs.

It’s grin widened as they began to drop down. “Smile~!” It said in a booming voice just as the track dropped into the pool of black drool.


	8. Chapter 8

Yellow Hat loved his job. He ran a business that worked on products to make people happy. He had his scientist- Dr Smug- to help him with creating all new products. Even though Smug kept suggesting the instant-roller-coaster every chance he got, Smug was very, very good at his job.

Euphoria and L.O.L worked just as hard to make people happy. They often would go to places that would need a little sunshine. Or maybe help Yellow Hat with all the mail he got from adoring fans or those he had helped. Or had yet to help.

“Good Morning everyone!” Yellow Hat said cheerfully as he worked on breakfast- something he always did for them. He didn’t have to sleep often so he did what he could for his human companions to wake them up with a little pep.

“Remember, a balanced breakfast makes for a healthy day.” Yellow Hat said, placing a specially planned plate down for each one of them. He made sure to put only a small container of honey for Euphoria, as she had a habit of overindulging. “Today is mail day! My favorite day!”

Dr. Smug snorted a little. “Every day is your favorite day.”

“True! Because every day I get to do what I love with the people I love!” Yellow Hat grinned, showing off his pearly whites. “We have a whole mountain of mail to go through, so eat up!”

“Can’t believe we’re doing September’s mail already.” Euphoria said around mouthfuls of pancake. “I mean, this year’s going by so fast!”

“Euphoria, please swallow before you talk.” Yellow Hat lightly scolded, missing Smug rolling his eyes.

The girl with the kitten hoodie and wild hair swallowed loudly. “Maybe we should like... do mail twice a month.”

“I swear it takes us a month to get through all the requests.” Smug commented dryly. “Maybe we should up our rates.”

“I don’t know..” Yellow Hat said. He didn’t like putting his services behind a paywall but without money, they couldn't possibly function. It was sadly how the world worked. If Yellow Hat ever got the chance, he would do away with money. That way, the whole world could be on one giant holiday all the time.

The rest of the morning passed by in pleasant conversation. They soon were facing piles of papers. Not to mention the emails Smug would be answering. It was a lot to handle, even for an Eldritch.

Letter after letter. Package after package. A huge pile of out-mail. Nearly done. Yellow Hat wiped his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief as he placed the next letter onto the out-box pile. “Is that everything?”

“Wait, I see something...” Smug commented, grabbing a package that had fallen behind a table. “... don’t know how long this has been here.” He turned it over in his hands. “Doesn't have a name or address on it, just a hat symbol.”

Yellow Hat got up, hurrying over. He took it carefully from Smug and held it up to see. “Hmm...” He of course recognised the symbol. Maybe.. Maybe one of them was asking for his help. “Very well.” He tucked it under his arm.

Smug looked at him with curiosity. “Aren't you going to open it?”

“I believe it would be best if I open this alone.” Yellow Hat commented, heading towards the door. “I will see you for dinner.” He then vanished through the door, leaving both Smug and Euphoria confused.

\---

It was a box.

Yellow Hat looked at it in puzzlement, mostly because it was a puzzle box. One only an Eldritch could solve. So Yellow Hat had been. There was no note attached and he didn’t even know which Hat had sent it. All he knew was it had to contain sensitive material inside if so many precautions had taken place.

After an hour of shifting intricate pieces and unlocking spells, he heard a satisfying click. “Ah-ha!” He opened the box with a sense of achievement. At first it looked like nothing was inside the box, just blackness.

Then the blackness moved.

Yellow Hat didn’t have enough time to react before the black oil like substance jumped at him. It went straight for his mouth. Yellow tried to pry it off, but it was already soaking into his form, attempting to become one.

He cried out, feeling his insides burn. Slipping onto the floor, he began to thrash. Knocking over papers and desk ornaments and even furniture. His body shifted and morphed in an attempt to separate himself from whatever this thing was, but it was binding to him faster than he could even think.

Yellow Hat wasn't sure when the pain stopped, but he pushed himself up. He was sweating badly, shaking. Looking at the state of the room he let out a groan. His head was splitting. He manage to sit down on his desk just in time for his two human employees to burst into the room.

“Yellow, are you alright?!” Euphoria panicked, rushing up to him.

Smug took in the state of the room with a little “Whoa..”

“M’fine..” Yellow Hat mumbled as Euphoria cupped his cheeks. “Just.. tired..”

“Something happened! What happened?!” She said desperately, having never seen her beloved like this. 

Yellow Hat’s brain felt fuzzy. As he tried to tell her about the thing in the box, he found his concentration slipping. His vision fading in and out of focus.

“Let me see him.” Smug said, taking her place. “Euphoria, get L.O.L. We’ll need him to carry Yellow Hat to bed.”

Euphoria nodded, doing as she was told. She looked back at Yellow before rushing off. Once she was gone, Smug began examining Yellow Hat. His vision glanced down at the box on Yellow’s desk, and he frowned.

“Got him!” Euphoria ran back in, the large bear thundering after her. The bear grabbed Yellow Hat and rushed off before anyone could stop him. Euphoria quickly following after. 

Smug grabbed the box from Yellow Hat’s desk and pocketed it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was awful.

Yellow Hat’s condition kept deteriorating. No matter what Smug did, no matter what ‘cure’ he tried, Yellow Hat was no better. He had found some sort of residue on the box but it wasn't enough to synthesize an effective cure. 

Euphoria barely left Yellow Hat’s side. Only really stood up from the chair beside the lavish bed to soak the drying forehead cloth. Yellow Hat’s internal body temperature was high enough to have killed any human, but being an Eldritch the same rules didn’t apply- which didn’t help things for Smug.

“DAMMIT!” He said, throwing papers and even a beaker off of his desk with one swift movement. “This is hopeless!”

L.O.L flinched, gripping the tray of food tighter. When Smug noticed the bear, he gave a heavy sigh and stood. “Sorry boy..” He gave the bear head-pets.

The bear crooned softly, leaning down to nuzzle him. L.O.L placed down the tray in favour for hugging Smug. Smug pressed his face against the soft, soft fur as he attempted to keep his emotions at bay. He wasn't pathetic and he refused to cry.

L.O.L didn’t put down the scientist as expected. Instead, he carried him towards Yellow Hat’s room. Smug struggled a little. He had been avoiding seeing Yellow Hat in such a state unless he really had to. Mostly to apply treatments that enebitly failed 

Smug was placed down in the spare chair by Yellow Hat’s bed forcefully. L.O.L’s paw pinning him in place. Smug had to take in the dreadful sight of Yellow Hat. The once perfect pale skin was now covered in black splotches, which were worsening by the days. The Hat’s breathing was laboured but- for the first time in a while- he was awake.

“S-smug..” Yellow Hat mumbled. “G-give me your hand..”

Smug swallowed, passing over his hand. He didn’t like this. It was too much like a deathbed and that was a scenario he couldn't accept. Euphoria pressed her face against L.O.L’s fur, hiding the tears that would not stop coming.

Yellow Hat offered a smile. “I promised you o-one day that y-you would be a-able to build your i-instant roller coaster d-device.”

“You did..” Smug said, his fingers twitching in Yellow’s sweaty hand.

“I can’t t-think of no better time t-than the present.” Yellow Hat said. “So please... please build it for me..”

“No! I need to find a cure for you! I won’t... I can’t-”

“Shhh..” Yellow Hat stroked the back of Smug’s hand in a soothing manner. “Please Smug.. just... just do it.”

Smug swallowed again. “F-fine! I will do it if you i-insist so much!” He snapped, using his snarky nature as a wall to block off what he was really feeling.

Yellow Hat smiled. “Thank you..”

\---

Since Smug had been planning this device for years it wasn't that hard for him to make a prototype for Yellow Hat to see. In the time it had taken him, Yellow Hat’s condition had... changed.

At first they were relieved to see him up and about. His skin now all black and the fever gone. But so was the person Yellow Hat used to be. He seemed...

Terrifying.

“Good morning!” Yellow Hat smiled, black drool dribbled down his chin. “I made you all breakfast!”

The two humans and bear sat at the table. The food was... off. It seemed normal at first but texture was a little slimy.

“Bleh..” Euphoria said, letting a mouthful roll off her tongue and onto her plate.

“Oh I’m sorry Euphoria-” Yellow Hat loomed over her, heavily leaning on a hand gripping the back of her chair as he brushed up against the table a little. A jar of honey in the other hand which he began to pour on her food; and pour and pour.

Honey ran off the plate and dribbled onto Euphoria’s lap and the floor. The honey had little black swirls in it. She covered her mouth, rushing off, slipping a little on the sticky floor. L.O.L ran after her, worried.

Smug, however, stayed in his seat. “What is in this food?”

“Love!” Yellow Hat sickenly cheering. “And a little bit of me of course~!”

“Right.” Smug stood. “Maybe less ‘you’ next time.”

“Aww, Smug.” Yellow Hat was by him in a instant. “I wish I knew how to make you happy. You deserve to be happy and I want to make you happy!”

Smug shivered a little at that last phrase. He looked to Yellow Hat- his visible yellow eye was... developing a strange anomaly. It looked like it was a spiral. Whatever this infection was, it was changing him beyond recognition. Not just altering who he was, but what he was too.

“I’ve just finished the prototype.” Smug mumbled, looking away.

Yellow Hat gave a squeal of delight. “It’s done? It’s finally done?!”

“Yes...” Smug said cautiously. “The... prototype anyway. It's far from a finished product.”

Yellow Hat chuckled, more black drool running down his chin and onto the floor. “Don’t worry Smug, I have a lot of faith in your abilities. I know together we can change the world!”

“If you say so..” Smug then lead Yellow Hat to the lab.

Upon seeing the small box, Yellow Hat rushed over. “It so tiny! Who knew you could fit such a big thing in such a small box.” He picked it up. “I think the best surprises come in small boxes though~!”

“Sir- please- be careful.” Smug said, taking a tentative step forwards but not too close. “It’s very volatile in its current state.”

“That’s what I was counting on.” Yellow Hat said, smiling at him for a moment before swallowing the device. 

Time slowed. Smug reached out for Yellow Hat. Metal began bursting out from inside Yellow. With each javelin of structure shooting forth, black oil like substance splattered everywhere. It covered everything, including Smug.

Smug didn’t have time to notice the black absorbing into his skin at a fast rate. He didn’t have time to notice the building falling away. He didn’t have time to notice the fact Yellow Hat’s body was growing in an attempt to form around the twisting metal.

Smug only had time to call out Yellow Hat’s name before everything grew white and the rushing sound of an explosion filled his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

Zug kicked a nearby garbage can. Yet again he had ended up in another dimension that wasn't his. At least this time he could instantly tell this wasn't his world. He checked his pocket sized dimensional transporter. 

“Don’t go red... Don’t you fucking dare go red..”

The ‘Eldritch Juice’ bar turned to red.

Zug screamed in fury, nearly throwing the device- not for the first time. Instead he settled for kicking the garbage can again. Without the device he really was stuck- or at least at the mercy of whatever Hat was in this dimension. He sorta was already since he needed samples from an Eldritch in order to make the device work.

At least with the device he could leave as long as he had enough samples.

Zug huffed and sat down, slipping the device back into his pocket. He snaked his hand under his bag and rubbed his face. This meant another rigmarole of doing whatever this world’s Hat wanted. If he had to share another lab with another ‘ug’ scientist he was gonna scream. Or scream more.

That's when he felt someone grab him and pull him down. The smell hit him as he was slammed up against a sewer wall, the knife against his throat glinting in the sunlight before the manhole cover was pushed back into place.

“You... you you... oh....hoo ho.” The man with the knife spat. “I’m going to enjoy this, you bastard.”

“Do I fucking know you?” Zug asked, not the first time he had been held at knife point.

The military looking man scowled. “No, but you’re gonna suffer for what you’d done.. Doctor Smug.”

“Ah, see, I can’t help you with your revenge kick.” Zug said. “I’m not this ‘Doctor Smug’, cause I’m Dr Zug. And I’m not even from this dimension.”

Suddenly flashing a light at Zug’s eyes, the man growled and dropped him. “Shit...” He helped him up. “You’re not infected. Sorry man.”

“Infected?” Zug asked. He had learned very early on in his dimensional travels that he needed to get as much info as possible early on.

“Right, yeah, you don't know.” The man said. “This world is infected by a parasitic virus intent on turning every living thing into a happy zombie.”

Zug pulled a face of disgust strong enough to affect the surface of his bag. “Gross..” He rubbed his shoulder. “So like, you’re the resistance right?”

“Right. I’m Cooper.” He grunted. “I’ll take you to CL.”

“Codenames, how cute.” Zug mumbled, following him. The device just HAD to turn red in such a problematic universe.

Zug tried not to breathe in the air too much as he was led to a clearer area. The moment everyone saw him, they grabbed weapons and flashlights. His eyes were bombarded.

“Chill” Cooper said. “He’s not Smug.”

A woman walked over. “Yet another one from an alternative dimension?”

“Seems so Wellis.”

“Whoa- whoa-!” Zug said, shielding his eyes. “Another? Who’s been here before me?”

Wellis looked to Zug. “A woman at least.. She was captured.”

“What did this woman look like?” Zug said, his heart leaping into his throat. Had they gone looking for him?

“Hmm.. I didn’t catch her name but she had candy coloured hair..” Wellis said, trying to remember details.

“Did she have a hoodie with a horn?” Zug asked, stepping closer to this woman.

Wellis took a step back, hand on her knife in its harness. “Not when I saw her. She was wearing a yellow Smile hoodie when I met her.”

“Smile hoodie?” Zug asked, thinking it was an odd detail he should probably question.

“The ‘happy zombies’ are named Smile Citizens.” Cooper explained. “Organization running everything is called “The Ministry of Joy”, run by ‘The Minister’-”

“Which we suspect is just Smug.” Wellis added.

Zug scoffed. “Wow, this Smug bastard has been busy.”

“You have no idea.”

Everyone looked towards one of the tunnels. Out stepped a tall man in a trench coat. Judging by the way he held himself, this was ‘CL’. The man walked over to him and leaned down to look at Zug closer. “Yes... you might pull it off.”

“Whoa, I ain't pulling anything ‘off’,” Zug stepped back. “I gonna fucking ollie out of here the moment I can.”

“How will you do that?” CL asked him, eyeing him.

Zug crossed his arms. “Not telling you.”

CL stood straight. “I’m judging its the device in your pocket.” He said “And the reason your still here is you need something special to power it.” He turned his back to Zug. “You know... if even the smallest amount of the Smile Virus gets into your world or any other world it will quickly take over. It could be a single drop.”

“I’ll be careful.” Zug growled.

“Oh? But you already have some on you.” CL pointed to Zug’s shoe without even looking at him.

Zug lifted his foot, scowling. Where he had kicked the garbage can there was a small mark of black. He groaned. This was a nightmare. 

“If you help us get rid of the virus you’ll be able to leave without any risks.” CL said. “We’ll even help you get the fuel. Deal?”

“Like I have a fucking choice..”

\---

Smug had reached a new level of happy he didn’t even think was possible. As he walked into the kitchen to find his Smile Hat making breakfast he felt a sense of relaxation and familiarity wash over him.

It hadn’t taken Smug long to think of a new, better name for White Hat now he had been corrected. Not with a smile like that.

“Good Morning Smug!” Smile Hat said cheerfully. He placed the plate down for Smug. “I made you a special breakfast!”

It was eggs and bacon that had been put into the shape of a happy face. Smug smiled under his bag before thanking him and eating. He watched Smile Hat busy himself about the kitchen. Smile’s curly tendril hair was on full display. Smug had yet to find Smile’s hat.

Smile Hat placed food in front of L.O.L, Hysteria and Euphoria. “Remember, a balanced breakfast makes for a healthy day.”

The two girls began to eat. Hysteria had finally normalized with her correction and was nearly identical to Euphoria. They practically were twins. It was good because they kept each other busy.

“The Minister wants to see you today.” Smile Hat said out of nowhere, a single black tear rolling down his cheek from his black eye.

Smug reached over and wiped it away. “I promise I’ll be right over.”

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly, but Smug could feel Minister’s emotions building. They all could. They were all connected.

So Smug found himself running up the last couple of steps to the platform that oversaw the coaster and the Minister. “Sir! I’m here!”

The Minister’s eyes- one yellow and one black- rolled up to see Smug. He then shifted up further in one swift movement, eye level with the tiny scientist. The coaster groaned and creaked with him- it was a part of him. It moved.

“Where is my portal?” He boomed, voice deep and loud.

“S-sir.. I ran the tests and the Smile Virus.. I-it removed his ability to travel dimensions too!”

A great rumbling could be heard in The Minister’s chest before he gave a loud roar of anger. When Yellow Hat had been infected his ability to travel through the void had been stripped away. It now seemed to be a side effect of the parasitic virus, almost like it was designed that way.

“THEN INVENT SOMETHING!”

Smug trembled a little, from both how loud he was but also the fear. “S-sir, even if I could we’d need some sort of f-fuel and that could only c-come from an Eldritch w-who isn't infected.” He stuttered. “A-and we can’t risk making a cure-”

The Minster leaned closer to the platform. “We might have to... we need to spread. We NEED to spread our happiness to everyone.”

“M-maybe we could just... s... stay...”

The narrowing of The Minister's eyes caused the scientist to bow his head. “F-forgive me sir. I will see if I can... can figure something out. If I can’t, then we can make a cure and use him.”

“Good.”


End file.
